


Rise! Michelangelo x Reader - Sleepy Cuddles

by Chocolate_Chips



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other, Romantic Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Chips/pseuds/Chocolate_Chips
Summary: Mikey just really likes whenever you touch him, but he's a little sleepy. What better way to fix both issues than with a nice cuddle session.
Relationships: Michelangelo(TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Rise! Michelangelo x Reader - Sleepy Cuddles

You were always touching him.

Your fingers constantly grazing over his rough skin. Your hands were sure to be found on either his arms, face, or sometimes even his shell. Your touch drove him crazy. He always found a reason for your hands to be all over him.

'(Y/N), my shoulder hurts, can you give it a massage?'

'(Y/N), pet my shell, pretty please!'

'(Y/N), I got hurt on the last mission, take a look at it?'

Currently Mikey was draped over your legs while you sat on the couch, eyes fixated on the video playing on the projector screen. Your fingers danced across his shell, his churrs making a smile stretch across your face.

Mikey felt his eyes getting heavy, but he forced himself to stay awake. He wanted to enjoy every moment he had alone with you because he never really got alone time with you. When you have 3 brothers, a rat dad, and you're a crime-fighting mutant ninja, you don't really get to find time alone.

You felt Mikey's body tensing and relaxing. Knowing what he was doing you let out an airy giggle, giving his shell a couple pats.

"Sleep Michelangelo, you need it" you said with a smile as you gazed down at him lovingly.

"But I wanna spend time with you!" he pouted, letting out a big yawn.

You smiled, your fingers now tracing shapes all over his shell.

"Ok, I have a proposition for you" you said, catching his attention.  
"How about we go cuddle in your room and take a nap together? That way you get to sleep and we get to spend time together" you offered.

He thought about it for a moment before smiling and giving a nod.  
"Ok, that works!" he grinned up at you. He shot up off of your lap and ran to his room, giggling.

Laughing to yourself you followed him to his room. Walking in, you locked eyes with Mikey, who was already snuggled into his bed. You smiled at him, walking over to his bed before climbing in with him.

He opened his arms and let you snuggle into him before encasing you in his strong arms. Once you were situated, he buried his face in the crook of your neck, letting out a content sigh. You felt his body relax and almost melt into the bed. You giggled, your hands beginning to work their magic against his skin. You had ended up cupping his cheek with one hand, while your other hand gently ran up and down his arm.

You almost jumped when he started churring. You weren't expecting it to be so loud. You looked at Mikey and let a smile cross your face. He looked so content. A large genuine smile crossing over his face. You let out a giggle, closing your eyes, and letting out a sigh.

"This is nice..." Mikey's voice broke through his churrs.

"Yeah...it is, isn't it?" you responded, stroking his cheek with your thumb a few times.

"Mmm" he hummed in response, his breathing getting heavier by the second.

Taking your hand off of his arm, you pulled the covers over the both of you. Leaning forwards, you pressed your lips against his cheek for a moment, before laying back down. Your hand resumed its position on his arm.

"Sleep Michelangelo..." you murmured, your own eyes getting heavy as a yawn slipped past your lips.

"Ok...angelcakes..." he mumbled before finally letting sleep take over.

You felt him instinctively pull you closer and tighter against him. You smiled at this. Letting out a yawn, you relaxed in his embrace, and following his lead, you fell asleep.

The End


End file.
